Konoha Planet
by Uzumaki Ryota
Summary: Sebuah rencana balas dendam ilmuwan Jepang yang memanipulasi Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk berperang memusnahkan planet mereka sendiri, yaitu planet bumi. Pair NaruSaku/Slight SasuHina, /Slight NaruHina . REPUBLISH. Mind to RnR? :D


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Genre:Fantasy/Romance**

**Pair:NaruSaku/Slight SasuHina,NaruHina**

_Konoha Planet_

Dua belas tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada saat ilmu pengetahuan tentang luar angkasa tengah berkembang pesat. Hal itu dikarenakan oleh penemuan sebuah planet baru berwarna hijau oleh sattelite Jepang yang sedang beredar, tepat diposisi terjauh Bumi dari Matahari yang berotasi.

Awalnya para ilmuwan Jepang tidak percaya akan hal itu, namun setelah penelitian selama dua tahun, mereka baru percaya dan langsung membuat keputusan. Dimana keputusan itu berbunyi tentang dugaan, bahwasanya Planet itu memiliki lapisan Ozon dan Oksigen sama seperti Bumi, sehingga untuk memastikan hal itu para peneliti negara Jepang mengutuskan enam orang ilmuwannya untuk melakukan Ekspedisi ke Planet itu.

Enam orang itu sempat menolak, karena mereka tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hidup mereka hanya demi suatu hal yang tak pasti. Namun desakkan, ancaman dan rayuan terus dilancarkan pada mereka berenam, sehingga mereka tak bisa menolak lagi ketika mereka diancam kalau seluruh keluarga mereka akan dibunuh, dan dirayu kalau tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada nyawa mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berenam, Hashirama Senju, Uciha Madara, Kizashi Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Orochimaru, dan Yakushi Kabuto berangkat dengan pesawat 'Super Flash 2810X '.

Setelah 10 tahun dari keberangkatan pesawat itu, tak ada kabar sedikitpun tentang mereka. seperti ditelan Galaxy, kematian kehidupan merekapun dipalsukan untuk menutup kesalahan para ilmuwan Jepang di Bumi yang melakukan sebuah tindakan percobaan ilegal pada manusia.

Sekarang tak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana nasib Keenam ilmuwan itu, kecuali sang pencipta yang menciptakan Alam Semesta.

.

.

Di kota Tokyo, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Namikaze yang selalu terjadi keributan setiap harinya, seorang pria remaja berembut pirang acak, tengah asik menonton acara TV 'Power Ranger' dengan serius. Namun tiba-tiba saja adik laki-lakinya datang dan langsung mengambil Remote TV dan menekan sembarang tombol Remote itu. Akibatnya semua tampilan TV itu berubah menjadi gatis-garis pelangi.

Merasa terkejut sekaligus marah, remaja pirang itupun langsung mendelik tajam pada adik laki-lakinya.

"Kau... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TV INI BOCAH TENGIK"

Remaja pirang itu mendekati adiknya yang ketakutan.

Namikaze Naruto

Nama pria remaja pirang yang kini tengah mencekik adiknya.

_Umur Naruto 16 tahun, bersekolah di Sunagakure High School. Ia sangat terkenal sebagai murid paling usil dikelasnya, parasnya yang tampan cukup membuat 3 orang siswi menjulurkan lidah jika melihat tampangnya. Walaupun begitu ia juga punya seorang kekasih. Lalu soal keluarga, ia punya 1/4 lusin anggota keluarga, yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan adik. Kalau masalah teman, Naruto punya banyak, namun yang paling akrab hanya 5 Orang saja. Naruto juga sangat menyukai yang namanya Power Ranger. Sangking sukanya, Naruto mengoleksi seluruh barang yang bersangkutan dengan itu._

"Aku tidak sengaja sungguh! Aku hanya memencet tombol Remote ini, dan tak tahu kenapa TVnya jadi begini" Jawab sang adik pura-pura tak bersalah.

_Namikaze Konohamaru, nama anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang sedang meringis ini. ia adalah adik kandung Namikaze Naruto. Konohamaru bersekolah di Sekolah dasar Sunagakure. Disekolahnya Konohamaru sangat dihindari oleh teman-temannya, karena setiap kali dekat Konohamaru, mereka_ _selalu saja ditimpa kesialan. Walau begitu, Konohamaru sangat beruntung karena punya seorang teman yang setia bernama Udon. _

Seseorang yang mendengar pertengkaran Naruto dan Konohamaru itu pun keluar dari dapur untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi.

" Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Sahut seorang wanita paruh baya, berambut merah menyala.

_Namanya Uzumaki Kushina (38 Tahun) ibunya Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Konohamaru. Bekerja sebagai Ibu Rumah memang kelihatan masih muda dan cantik. Namun jika sudah mengenalnya satu hari saja, pasti akan berubah pendapat dari muda berubah menjadi Nenek Sihir, dan dari Cantik berubah menjadi Monster Jelek. Pendapat itu muncul karena Kushina selalu mengomel, memukuli dan memarahi siapa saja yang menurutnya dari semua keburukan itu, tersimpan sebuah perasaan cinta kasih yang dalam untuk keluarga kecilnya._

Naruto melotot kearah Konohamaru.

"Dia merusak TV saat aku sedang menonton!"

Kushina berdecak pinggang "Konohamaru, benarkah itu?"

Konohamaru memajukan sedikit bibirnya sambil menunduk.

" A-ano, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menonton berita karena ada tugas dari sekolah, tapi kak Naruto sibuk nonton film Power Ranger dan dia tak mau mengganti chanelnya. jadi.. Aku rubah sendiri chanelnya dengan remote itu, tapi aku tak tau tombol yang mana, jadi kutekan sembarang tombol, makanya TVnya jadi begini!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kushina langsung mendelik tajam kearah Naruto

"Naaaa-ruuuu-toooO! Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakan, mana ada orang yang berumur 16 Tahun masih menyukai Power Ranger! Apa kau tidak malu?Sudah, pokoknya Mulai dari sekarang Kau tak, boleh lagi menonton atau mengoleksi

apapun yang berhubungan dengan Power Ranger, mengerti!"

Naruto langsung shock berat. Bagaimana tidak bagi Naruto, Power Ranger adalah satu-satunya tokoh pahlawan yang ia kagumi dari TK sampai SMA.

Namun apa saat ini kekagumannya harus berakhir hanya karena hal kecil yang di perbuat adiknya.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Konohamaru. Sambil mendengus kesal ia menjawab

" TIDAK! Aku tidak akan berhenti menonton dan mengoleksi yang namanya Power Ranger. Lagi pula ini bukan salahku bu! Konohamaru lah yang salah. Dia tidak bilang kalau ada tugas dari sekolah!"

' yah... Walaupun tadi dia bilang ada tugas, aku tetap tidak akan menuruti permintaannya'

Inner Naruto

Konohamaru yang tak mau kalah, membalas tuduhan kakaknya.

" Enak saja menyalahkanku, kakak sendirikan yang terlalu egois!"

Kushina menggempalkan kedua tangannya.

" SUDAH DIAM! KALIAN BERDUA SAMA-SAMA SALAH! JADI SEKARANG CEPAT PERBAIKI TV ITU!" Perintah Kushina dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak

Lalu seorang pria muncul dari belakang Kushina dan pria itu memegang bahunya.

"Sudah-sudah, kau juga tak perlu semarah itu kan Kushina? Lebih baik, kita kekamar, dan..."

Ucap pria terputus karena

**PUGH...**

sebuah pukulan baru saja didaratkan Kushina tepat diwajahnya.

_Namikaze Minato ( 40 tahun)nama pria yang terguling dilantai dengan lobang hidung yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Minato adalah ayah dari Naruto. Ia punya wajah yang tampan, tapi sayangnya wajahnya itu tak setampan sifatnya yang mesum. Hampir, setiap hari ia mengajak Kushina untuk melakukan 'itu', namun 90% Ajakannya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh soal pekerjaan, Minato bekerja di sebuah perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuga, sebagai Maneger._

Naruto dan Konohamaru sudah terbiasa dengan situasi yang seperti, oleh karena itu mereka tak lagi terkejut, dengan kekerasan yang dilakukan ibunya pada ayahnya.

"Konohamaru, kau yang perbaiki, TV ini. Karena kau yang merusaknya!"

Perintah Naruto.

Belum sempat Konohamaru memprotes, Naruto sudah pergi berlari menyusuri tangga untuk masuk kekamarnya.

Entah kenapa hari ini Naruto benar-benar badmood untuk melakukan apapun, sehingga ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan perintah ibunya.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang berukuran sedang. Ia mencoba untuk merilekskan diri dengan memejamkan mata. Namun baru sepersekian detik kemudian Handphone-nya berdering keras.

Naruto langsung membuka mata, dan mengambil benda yang berisik itu.

**New massage**

_from : __**My cherry**_

_Datang kerumahku, Sekarang!_

Naruto sedikit bingung, tak biasanya _'si Cherry_' mengirim pesan singkat seperti ini.

Ketika ia membalas 'ada apa?' si Cherry malah menjawab

' Datang, atau kita putus!'

Naruto langsung terkejut, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menyambar Jaket Orange miliknya, dan mengenakannya saat menyusuri tangga rumahnya. Namun diujung tangga itu sudah berdiri Kushina yang berdecak pinggang.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mengejar takdirku, agar jodohku tak kemana-mana!" Jawab Naruto buru-buru dan menerobos tubuh ibunya.

"Ya sudah, cepat kembali sebelum makan malam!"

"Ya bu, aku pergi dulu!"

Jawab Naruto saat membuka pintu depan.

" Ya hati-hati dijalan!"

"Yaaa..."

.

.

.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok**

Naruto mengetuk pintu depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan warna Kuning dan Merah muda itu dengan gelisah.

**CKLEK...**

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang gadis remaja berambut _Softpink _sebahu

" Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya si gadis dengan pandangan matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald nampak kecewa.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya ..."Ucapan Naruto langsung terputus karena remaja Softpink itu langsung menariknya masuk ke rumah.

_Gadis remaja dengan rambut Softpink sebahu, dan bermata hijau Emerald yang menarik Naruto ini adalah Haruno Sakura (16 Tahun) Statusnya ialah sebagai pelajar Sunahagakure High School dan juga sebagai kekasihnya Naruto. Parasnya sangat cantik, kehidupannya serba berkecukupan, dan kepintarannya tak membuatnya merasa bahagia sepenuhnya, walaupun Naruto selalu ada disampingnya, tetap saja ia tak akan merasa bahagia sepenuhnya. Karena yang sakura butuhkan tidak hanya kekasih, ia juga butuh orang tua. Namun sayangnya kedua orang tua Sakura sudah tiada. Ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 4 tahun. Sedangkan ayahnya yang seorang ilmuwan yang berekspedisi ke sebuah Planet dikabarkan sudah meninggal baru-baru ini. Semenjak kabar itu Sakura mengurung diri. Menangis dan meratapi takdirnya sendiri. Narutopun sempat kwalahan menghadapi kekasihnya waktu untung saja Sakura kembali ceria, dan tak murung lagi setelah Naruto berjanji untuk terus menemaninya sampai kapanpun._

Sakura menarik tubuh Naruto kedapurnya.

Setelah sampai didapur, Naruto menatap tak percaya pada benda yang ada diatas meja makan,

sebuah kue ulang tahun.

"Sa-sakura-chan? I-ini?" Ucap Naruto terkejut.

" Selamat ulang tahun Naruto... Aku sengaja membuat kue ini seharian hanya untukmu! Dan sekarang kau harus membuat sebuah permohonan..." Perintah Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk lalu duduk dikursi meja makan dengan diikuti Sakura yang juga duduk disamping Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata, untuk memulai permohonannya.

' _Ya tuhan... Aku hanya ingin kebahagian untuk diriku, keluargaku dan juga Sakura-chan baik didunia maupun akhirat, amin.._'

Setelahnya Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 16 itu dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kelihatan senang, dengan usahanya.

"Nah... Ini hadiah dariku..!"

Ucap Sakura sambil, menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dilapisi kertas kado merahdengan ikatan pita orange ditengahnya.

Naruto mengambilnya dengan cengiran khas keluarga Namikaze.

" Terima kasih Sakura-chan! Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan membuat kejutan seperti ini untuk ulang tahunku. Bahkan... keluarga kusendiri tidak membuat kejutan. Jangankan kejutan, mengingatnya saja, tidak!"

Ucap Naruto kecewa, mengingat kejadian dirumahnya tadi siang.

" Sudahlah, mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk." Ujar Sakura memegang pun$ung Naruto.

"Hmmm... Mungkin begitu. Oh iya, kado ini isinya apa?"

Naruto memasang wajah pensaran sambil mengocok-ngcok isi kadonya.

" Buka saja!"

Naruto mengangguk lalu dengan ganas ia merobek bungkus kado itu.

Ternyata isi kado itu adalah sebuah gantungan kunci yang berminiaturkan dua boneka Power Ranger berwarna Pink dan Kuning, yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah manik-manik yang berbentuk hati.

Naruto sangat senang menerima kado ini, karena selain ia menyukai miniatur Power Rangernya, Naruto juga menyukai warna dan manik-manik berbentuk hati yang ada ditengah-tengah boneka itu.

Warna Pink pada boneka itu menyimbolkan diri Sakura, sedangkan warna Kuningnya menyimbolkan diri Naruto, dan manik-manik berbentuk hati itu menyimbolkan sebuah rasa cinta. Jadi arti dari miniatur ini adalah. 'Sakura cinta Naruto'.

Wajah Naruto memerah saat mengerti maksud dari kado yang Sakura berikan padanya.

" Sakura-chan... Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu! "

Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, maka aku yang akan datang untuk memelukmu!" Teriak Naruto menghambur ke tubuh Sakura untuk memeluknya. Sakurapun menerima pelukan itu dengan wajah yang merona.

"Sakura-chan, Aku... Sangat.. Mencintaimu!" Bisik Naruto disela-sela pelukan itu.

"Sama... aku Juga sangat mencintaimu Naruto!" Balas Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Di hamparan bebatuan hijau yang bersinar, dua orang berpakaian serba hitam berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana mereka berdua akan berkumpul dengan empat orang lainnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah merancang tahap terakhir alat itu dengan baik, Kabuto?"

Tanya orang yang berpakaian hitam dengan rambut panjangnya yang juga hitam kepada temannya yang berpakaian hitam tapi dengan rambut putih keabu-abuan.

"Sudah Orochi-sama. Aku sudah menyelesaikan alat teleportasi itu."

Orang yang disebut 'Orochi-sama' itupun tersenyum.

" Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang ayo cepat kita harus segera berkumpul untuk rencana balas dendam ini!"

"Baik tuan!"

Mereka berdua terpaksa mempercepat langkah untuk sampai ketempat tujuan lebih cepat

.

.

Kedua orang berpakaian hitam , tadi sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan elit, yang disetiap sisinya, dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam perangkat komputer modern yang bersinar biru. Disana, ada sebuah meja bundar besar yang sudah diduduki empat orang pria paruh baya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa lama sekali, hah?" Ketus salah seorang dari empat pria yang duduk tadi dengan rambut merah mudanya yang pucat.

"Maafkan kami tuan Kizashi. Anda tau sendirikan, disini bukan bumi yang memiliki alat transportasi." Elak Kabuto.

Orang yang bernama Kizashi itu mendecih kesal.

" Kalian ini tidak tau, atau pura-pura tidak tau? Disinikan kita sudah memiliki alat transportasi yang lebih cepat dari yang ada dibumi, dengan tenaga batu kristal hijau yang memiliki daya bakar lebih besar dari minyak,gas, atau bahan bakar lainnya yang biasa kita gunakan. Jadi kalian berdua tak usah mencari-cari alasan konyol seperti itu!" Ketusnya.

Lalu dengan santainya, Orochimaru membuka setelan hitamnya sambil duduk dan menjawab pernyatan Kizashi.

"Aku lupa tentang alat transportasi bodoh yang kau ciptakan itu. Lagi pula kalau aku ingat, aku juga tidak akan menggunakannya, karena terlalu sulit untuk dikendarai." Jawab Orochimaru enteng.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati Orochimaru dan Kizashi yang bertengkar itupun memukul meja.

"Sudahlah... Hentikan perdebatan konyol ini, sekarang cepat kita mulai rencananya!" Perintah seorang Pria yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin bernama Hashirama itu lantang.

"Hn..." Respon seorang pria yang duduk disamping kiri Hashirama yang bernama Madara tepatnya uciha Madara itu dengan tenang.

Sedangkan seorang pria bermasker dan berambut putih yang duduk didamping kanan Hashirama tersenyum kecil, di balik maskernya, melihat kekonyolan ini.

"Jadi begini,rencana balas dendam ini sudah aku rancang selama sepuluh tahun, tapi rencana itu membutuhkan pasukan sekitar 200 Orang manusia. Dan kita hanya punya enam orang disini. Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Hashirama sang pemimpin.

"Kalau masalah pasukan, itu bukan lagi masalah, karena selama 10 Tahun ini aku dan Kabuto juga sudah merancang alat teleportasi. Dengan alat itu, kita bisa memindahkan sekitar 200 Orang bumi dengan cepat ke planet ini." Jelas Orochimaru.

Madara yang mendengar itu dengan serius, merasa heran

" Tapi, bagaimana caramu untuk memindahkan orang yang ada di bumi itu dengan alatmu yang ada di planet ini?"

Orochimaru menepuk pelan tangannya, sehingga muncul sebuah Monitor transparan melayang di hadapannya.

Orochimaru mulai menjelaskan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Madara tadi, awalnya Orochimaru menyentuh monitor itu dan menggeser titik sentuhannya. Sebuah Videopun mulai berputar, dimana ada seseorang terbang dengan pesawat menuju Bumi.

"Besok Kabuto akan, pergi ke bumi dan meletakkan 200 Alat teleportasi itu di Tokyo, tepatnya sekolah Sunagakure. Karena aku yakin sekali disana banyak sekali remaja-remaja hebat, ya kan Kakashi?"

Tanya Orochimaru, mendelik Kakashi.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Sunagakure High School, ya? Tak kusangka kau memilih sekolah lamaku Orochimaru. Tapi yang kau katakan itu benar,bahwasanya remaja-remaja yang ada disana memang lebih hebat dari remaja-remaja lain, karena disana mereka dilatih begitu keras dalam bidang apapun. Tapi, apa kau sanggup mengatasi mereka yang hebat itu untuk tunduk pada kita?"

Orochimaru tersenyum lebar.

" Aku sudah membuat ramuan khusus untuk memanipulasi otak mereka dengan cara disuntikkan ke tubuh. Tapi sayangnya aku belum mengetahui apa kelemahan dari ramuan itu sendiri. Namun paling tidak, kita bisa membuat mereka tunduk dengan itu."

Hashirama tersenyum puas

" Kau memang Genius, Orochimaru. Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama sepuluh tahun ini. Dan sekarang langkah yang harus kita persiapkan adalah peralatan dan pelatihan untuk berperang melawan dan memusnahkan planet mereka para manusia licik yang berani-beraninya membuat kita seperti binatang percobaan."

Ucap Hashirama serius.

Di balik ucapan itu, Madara tersenyum licik.

**TBC**

**(To Be Continue)**

Author Note:

_Fic ini sengaja aku Republish, soalnya banyak kata-kata yang salah._

_dan untuk yang udah nge-review fic ini sebelum di republish, aku ucapkan makasih buat semangatnya. Chap 2 nya bakal di publish, paling lambat seminggu lagi._

_PLEASE REVIEW donk..._

_FLAME-pun ngg pa2 jg, asalkan membangun._


End file.
